the legend of zelda and the gems of hyrule
by flame prince2208
Summary: Link is a 10 year old boy in the kingdom of hyrule and must travel across hyrule saving the sages and bringing power to the 8 gems of hyrule
1. Chapter 1 the legend

**chapter 1 **

**the legend **

**Long ago there were four goddesses named Din the goddess of fire power and land. ****Nayru the goddess wisdom water and emotions.****Farore goddess of courage the forest and last goddess is Hylia she is the leader of the is the goddess of the sacred realm magic and four goddesses created a land called Hyrule. Hyrule flourished with green earthy leaves; deep majestic canyons and sparkling blue lakes and streams. Hylia thought it wasn't enough so she asked the goddess to create the mortals to live on this land. Din created Gorons Nayru created Zoras and Farore created the Deku. Hylia also created mortals. They were called hylians. The goddesses also created great fairies to aid the humans and fairies to revive them. About a year later they decided their work was done so they turned into four golden triangles known as triforces which came together to become the tetraforce. Hylia created the sacred realm as a home for the tetraforce. They sealed the doors to it so mortals could not enter but an evil hylian named ganondorf stole the triforce of power and used it to take over hyrule. Enraged Hylia turned the man into a small pig but Ganondorf was too powerful he transformed into a giant blue warthog who was then only referred to as Ganon. He still wreaked havoc on hyrule in his fortress on death mountain. Hylia possessed a princesses body by the name of Zelda. Farore gave her power to a little boy named Link and Nayru gave her power to an old woman named Impa who was actually the first hylian just sat back and made weapons for the other goddesses. She made 3 weapons the master sword for farore the light bow for nayru and goddess harp for just used her magic as her went to defeat ganon to find he had kidnapped the princess of went to dungeon after dungeon and defeated ganon once and for reunited the triforces and Hylia had imprisoned in the his own had thought all was over but it wasn't zelda had can not handle the power of the goddess so her body hylia swore that she would never possees any mortals body and with that she destroyed the triforce of protection weakening her and evidently killing her and saving hyrule. Nayru felt bad so she gave her power to zelda reviving her to her mortal form. Impa was so honored to be a vessel of the triforce of wisdom that she promised to protect zelda no matter triforce changed along with 's triforce was in the middle so from an upside down triangle it flipped to 3 triangles with one missing in the middle and was then only called the know every one hundred years these 2 hylians were rencarnated to aid hyrule if anything else goes wrong But ganon was breaking the seal to his fortress and when only a crack had shown he had sat down and meditated untill he turned into a mortal but he was a bit different for of a had dark skin gold eyes redish orange hair and he could also use beast form was now only a the triforce of power which retuned to Din who had forgiven him and granted him immortality along with the powers of her did she know his betrale would ruin hyrule for years to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 the littlest chu chu

**chapter 2**

**the littlest chu chu**

******In the forest of farore lives the deku kingdom that resides in the deku swamp and the beginning of our problems."PRINCE NAVI". screamed the king."yes father" " what are you doing inside go outside and help the peasants or something ." "but i wanted to stay inside me and the great forest fairy were playing." "i don't care why go outside. and havent i told you to stay away from those imbeciles." " yes father." said prince navi as he exited the palace and to the villa deku kingdom was a wondrous place there was a large hill and on the top was the red yellow green and purple palace and below was the walked down the royal steps to find the village was on fire but the flames were purple. He ran down to see if anyone was still there and it was safely evacuated." thank farore nobody got must have fled to the forest sanctuary." Said prince navi as he walked around the blackened village and found a little green blob with a derp face." awww aren't you the cutest little thing evaaAAAAA!" Screamed prince navi as it jumped on his face and choked him till the edges of his eyes became black and his body became he had awaken he was in a dark secluded part of the forest " hello is anyone there" said navi " just me you know your worst nightmare" said a voice as a man in purple stepped out of the shadows and tackled navi. He said an incantation which turned navi into a light blue fairy. He tied to flee but he had been caught in a bottle. " LINK GET UP" said saria. Link shot up out of bed and ran out of his house to find Saria in her usual wardrobe but she was steaming mad." Link you know that you needed to get up earlier you have to meet grandpa at the forest sanctuary." said saria. Link went inside and grabbed his cap the made his way to the sacred someone made a tunnel to the sacred woods so he wouldn't go through the lost made it to the sacred woods and saw grandpa the man who saved Links life.**


	3. Chapter 3 the emerald

**chapter 3**

**the emerald**

**Link was an orphan at the hyrule market orphanage for six years until all of hyrule market was burning in a fiery purple blaze. Saria was running errands in the market when it caught on fire. Everyone left link to die but Saria had saved him and brought him to grandpa who mended his wounds. From that point on he had lived with the forest dwellers for four years. "hello link. happy birthday." said grandpa" are you ready to learn about our false history." " What do you mean false history are there lies in the story" asked link " when did i talk about our great history a lie. Never mind that enter the sanctuary." said grandpa as he walked inside the sanctuary. Link looked around the sacred woods and saw a plume of smoke coming from somewhere. Link assumed it was from a campfire so he went inside the Forest sanctuary." As you know any child willing to join the Deku guards must learn of the creation of the Deku monarchy so they can follow all guidelines. As you know the Forest of Farore was created by the goddess Farore. The goddess then created small little nuts that were alive and they rolled around the forest. Then a vicious man put a curse on the forest that made most of the plants died and came back as a monster we call deku used the power of the master sword to give the nuts legs arms eyes and a mouth that spit out rocks. The evil man created a different type of them. He used an octopus and turned it into a monster we call a octorok. They also spit out rocks so they started an all out war. In the end the Deku won obviously and the octoroks lived in the shadows of this forest." said grandpa. " wow. so is that it i thought there would be more i mean Saria told me this story as a bedtime story ages ago." said link " well then Farore imprisoned the man in a great oak tree known as the Deku she created the forest emerald to protect the forest. Today is actually the the 100 year anniversary." explained grandpa " so my birthday is the same day as the evil man was imprisoned. That is just bad luck." said link " Now you must go to the Deku village and to start your training. oh and Link take this." said grandpa as he gave Link a small little wallet that could probably hold 100 rupees more or less. " this can hold up to 99 rupees. Rupees are a type of currency in hyrule." said grandpa. " i thought everyone used the trading method like us." asked Link " Actually forest dwellers are the only nation in hyrule that use this method." said granda. Link said goodbye and left the sanctuary and went to the Deku village….which was burning a purple blaze. Link walked around and saw a small sword. Link picked it up and held it to the heavens and swung it down, stabbing the earth. Link walked to the palace to see if the king of the Deku kingdom hoping to save him and getting the praise he needed to thrive in hyrule as the greatest hero alive.**


	4. Chapter 4 vaati the imprisoned

**chapter 4**

**Vaati the imprisoned**

**Navi was now a fairy, a small, innocent, weak fairy that could be captured in something as feeble as a jar. The man had taken them to a secluded part of the forest with a giant oak tree and about one hundred moblins who were chanting something but navi could not understand what is was because of the bottle. The man stood in front of the oak tree and painted a strange symbol on it then he freed navi and turned him into his deku form. Now that he was out of the jar he could hear what they were chanting. They chanted vaati vaati the imprisoned. " you...you are vaati the imprisoned. i thought you were locked in the deku tree." said navi as he stepped back. " i was until four years ago when my physical form was able to escape but my soul is still trapped in that tree." said vaati as he pointed the big great oak tree. Then he levitated navi to the painted symbol and chained him there with a dark purple chain. " GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION GIVE ME YOUR POWER TO USE THIS FOREST SAGE AS A KEY TO OPEN THE DOOR OF THE DEKU TREE." chanted vaati as the moblins danced in a circle around the deku tree. A bright green light expelled from navi and flew into the tree causing a giant crack to open shooting a black and purple light into vaati turning him into his true form. Prince navi fell from the tree but before he hit the ground he was turned back into a fairy and fled the scene.**


	5. Chapter 5 the minish village

**chapter 5**

**the minish village**

**Link made his way to the deku palace to find a giant rock on his way with no way around, so he went and explored the deku swamplands. Link found a giant temple on an island and made his way to it but five green jello like monsters were in his way. He stabbed the killing them but his sword was stuck and one jumped on him weakening Link but he managed to stab it and a little red heart appeared. Link touched it with his sword and he felt rejuvenated and refreshed. He walked on the bridge to the temple when he could have sworn somebody was calling him, he turned around and saw a small little blue fairy screaming a him. " are you insane do you want to kill you self. this is the woodfall temple not a carnival. leave at once." said the fairy. Link backed away before running with the fairy following him. " so…..why are you following me?" asked link " i have to make sure you are okay." said navi. Link made his way to the forest sanctuary to see grandpa along with the fairy. " link aren't you supposed to be training?" asked grandpa " yes but something happened and the deku kingdom is burning to a crisp and the castle has a giant rock in the way. i dont know what to do" said link " i had a feeling this would happen. oh where are my manners, hello navi prince of the deku kingdom and sage of the forest." said grandpa " i'm a forest sage but that is impossible i'm just a prince" " well you're also a sage. Link you must defeat the man that did this to navi and get him his hidden power charging the emerald opening the chamber of sages. its not to much to do right." said grandpa**

**navi p.o.v**

**after i flew from the deku tree I found tiny little footprints and followed them to a forest minish village. I looked around and found the elder. " if you want to return to your normal form you must find a boy in green." said the elder.I looked around the forest and didn't see anyone so I looked in the swamp and saw a boy i green. BUT HE WAS GOING INTO THE WOODFALL TEMPLE. I had to act fast or else he would die a horrible painful yeah i yelled at him nearly making him wet himself.**

**10 minutes later**

**Link and Navi were on their way to the Woodfall temple and when they got to the entrance they were hecka scared. After five minutes of preparing, also known as praying, they entered they belly of the beast.**


	6. Chapter 6 the woodfall temple

**chapter 6**

**the woodfall temple**

******The inside of the woodfall temple smelled like flowers and poisoned water, link's favorite smell. As for Navi he stood in horror, or floated in horror, at this place. Link thought it wasn't to bad, it was giant room with no floor just small floating flowers and a lot of tree trunks. There was also a switch on the far end of the room. " how in hylia are we supposed to get across." said link. " I wish i was in my deku form we could use these flowers to get across" said Navi. As he said that a green light surrounded him and he turned to his deku form " what...I'm...I'm a deku again." said navi. When he said that a watch appeared around his wrist counting down from 15:00 " Link, we need to hurry. I will hit the switch and get you across." said navi as he launched himself from the flower flying with two flowers to another flower repeating that till he made it to the switch smacking it When Navi hit the switch the floor rose and the flowers burned to a crisp. " Link, I think we have to restore this temple. I'm not sure but it seems right. Maybe my inner sage is talking to me.. I don't know I just think it would be the right thing to do." said navi as they left the room. The next room had poisoned water everywhere with a giant floor in the middle of the room. To the far end of the room was giant door with a gold lock. There was two doors on the left but one is on a higher ledge. " Link, I need you to go in that door while I try to restore the room." said Navi as he jumped to the flower and started to meditate. When he did he started to glow a leaf green color. Link went to the door and saw a tall room with many ledges with poisoned water below him. He looked up and saw a giant water wheel but it was stuck by a bunch of rocks. He found some stairs and climbed them to another door and behind that door was a giant ball and a slide. Link pushed the ball down the slide and it went through a hole. Link went back to the door when a moblin pushed him down the slide and he went through the hole and was now behind the ball. The ball went out another hole and flew to the wheel smashing the rocks and flooding the room with clean water. Link swam to the top and saw another door. Behind that door was a bridge above the room with the flower. Link looked down and saw navi still meditating….but he also saw a man in purple snatch up navi and took him into the room with the golden lock. The man turned around and and looked at link then he snapped his fingers and a stalfos appeared on the bridge and attacked link. He stepped back and slashed at the stalfos cutting its arm off. The stalfos tried to stab link but link kept dodging over and over again until he stabbed him in his stomach. Link thought of what a wonderful time he had with navi. Sdly navi was captured and about three minutes were left on his clock until he had become a fairy again. The stalfos picked up his arm and reattached it the grabbed link and through him off the bridge and onto the flower. Then the stalfos jumped off the bridge and stabbed link and left the room. Yet this was not the end it was just the beginning. The flower spit out vines which encased link and merged with his DNA to form a forest tiki warrior. Link jumped up to the bridge and crosses it to the next room and inside that is a black chest with a golden key. Link exits the room and jumps down to the room below opens the door to find a chest and an enormous room filled with poison water and flowers and moblins and some salfos. To the far end of the vast room was a door with a strange symbol on it. Inside the chest was a bow with a quiver filled with ten arrows. Now Link was ready to kill every evil thing in the room.**


	7. Chapter 7 odolwa and obstacles

**chapter 7**

**odolwa and obstacles**

**Link used the bow to kill all the moblins but there was no way to get across he wasn't a deku. Link ripped up one of the flowers and tied it around his back to use as a propeller and a shield. Link spun the flower and flew in the air while he used his bow to kill the stalfos. The flower stopped spinning and link had to use it as a parachute and flew to another flower and repeated the process till he made it to the door with the symbol. Link entered the room to find the man glowing purple and holding a tiki mask. " well hello peasant I see you survived the stalfos. Just barely though. even if you have that armor you can't defeat me I have the power of the forest sage and the power of this mask. I also have the power of black magic.I am vaati not a peasant like WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF DEMON WARRIOR VADOLWA." said vaati as he turned into a giant demon with a cape and a flower propeller on his head. He flew up and blasted link with a purple fireball and burning his warrior form. Since link was just dead he was obviously not at full power so he looked around and found a few hearts which he touched and felt rejuvenated. He fired his arrows at vadolwa but it only stunned him. He had no way to actually attack him. Vadolwa blasted him with purple lightning and he was suddenly in a small wooden room with navi. " LINK YOU MUST BE IN YOUR TIKI WARRIOR FORM TO DEFEAT VADOLWA. take this ring pouch along with this tiki ring." said navi as he handed link the pouch. All of a sudden he was back in the room with vadolwa. Link put the ring on and tree branches grew from the ring up to his shoulder swallowing him whole till he was now a tiki warrior. Link used his bow and stunned vadolwa the flew up and took his head off. Vadolwa fell down and blew up into a giant plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared navi walked out with the watch broken on his wrist. Behind navi was a blue fairy that followed them to grandpa's house. " great job link you saved the forest now lets go to the forest sanctuary." said grandpa as he lead them to the sanctuary. Inside the sanctuary Navi's eyes started to glow green as he walked forward to the gem touching it. When he did that a big gold pink and silver heart appeared and flew to link making him more powerful. Navi opened a portal and left but the fairy stayed. " looks like navi left his fairy behind. Link you should name him navi after the great forest sage." " okay sounds should I do now ?" said link " go to the fire sanctuary I will meet you there." said grandpa " before you go what is a sage?" asked link**


	8. Chapter 8 the forest emerald

**chapter 8**

**the forest emerald**

" **I've waited for you to ask that question. A sage is a mystical being with a mastery of the eight types of magic. The forest, fire, water, spirit, wind, shadow, ice, and light. The eight sages have a sanctuary which holds the eight magic gems of balance. The forest emerald, fire ruby, water sapphire, spirit topaz, wind quartzs,shadow amethyst ice aquamarine and light citrine. These gems give the sages super natural powers and allows them to open the portal to the chamber of sages. Link I sense a darker evil behind this you must find the other seven sages and defeat the evil before it is too late." said grandpa. Link said his goodbyes before leaving the forest and to hyrule feild.**


	9. Chapter 9 the eight sages of hyrule

**chapter 9**

**the eight sages of hyrule**

******Link was finally out of the forest and out to the fields of hyrule. Link walked around a bit till he found another temple. He whipped out his sword and entered to find a small room with a cloaked man inside with a giant red diamond on its back. " Hello young lad my name is Ghirahim. I help people around hyrule with the use of this temple. This is temple of hyrule. During the war this place was used as a sanctuary for civilians and war veterans. About one hundred years later and this place was buried over a man who wanted a ranch on this spot so the ranch burned down and this place was resurfaced. I'm sorry where are my manners what is your name." said ghirahim. " I am link hero of time. You wouldn't happen to know where the fire sanctuary is ?" asked link " LINK THAT NAME BURNS ME LIKE THE FIRE I SET ON THE RANCH. I do know where the fire sanctuary. Its on death mountain above kakariko village. I could help you save some time and energy getting there. This temple has ways to other nations. follow me to the fire door." said ghirahim as he put his hand on the door and a door appeared. On the other side was a teal room with nine red,blue,white,green,purple,sky blue,and yellow,. " That will be ten rupees. go through the red door." said ghirahim as link handed him his twenty rupees and the got two blue rupees worth five each. Link went through the door and on the other side written in hylian were the words ' welcome to kakariko village.'**


	10. Chapter 10 kakariko village

**chapter 10**

**kakariko village**

**Link walked around for a bit. Past all the stores and shops till he found a sign pointing to the death mountain trail. He walked forward and saw monsters throwing rocks down at him. He tried to dodge but it was all for nothing, he kept getting hit. Link left the trail and went back to the village. Since it was getting dark link looked for a inn or something. He found one but for FIFTY RUPEES. So link looked around in the grass for some rupees and finally gathered fifty and that is where he spent the night. **

**the next day**

******Link woke up all types of happy. He got a full nights rest after killing monsters and rescuing sages. Link walked around the village and saw one of those monsters but a little one. Link pulled out his sword and was about to kill it till… " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY BABY." said a woman. Link was still looking at the monster " Mama this is a monster not a baby. trust me i'm the hero of time." said link " well excuse me hero of time but this is a my baby goron." said the woman. Link turned around ever so slowly to be met with a monster like the little one but she was bigger and wore a purple dress. She pushed link to the side picked up her baby and left to the death mountain trail. So many questions flooded lins mind like what in hylia is a goron.**


End file.
